Los Tres, Por Siempre
by Anniih
Summary: Esta es la guerra donde siempre perderás Inglaterra. Puedes seguir y seguir con la idea de separarlos. Nunca lo conseguirás. ¿Sabes por qué? Ellos tienen una unión muy fuerte. *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego; Leve USAxUK* Basado en "Custodia"


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Hetalia ni de LatinHetalia me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos autores. Mis creaciones mágicas son Tierra del Fuego e Islas Vírgenes (ella sale como mención).

**Advertencia:** El oneshot no tiene intención de insultar o incomodar a nadie. Narración. Vocabulario. Las votaciones no se encuentran 100% correctas, algunas son inventadas al no tener esa información. E intenté darle toques de humor para no ser tan melancólico y dramático.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel, Arthur entremedio. ¡Ódienlo es un rompe hogares! Y leve USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

**Agradecimientos:** Todo ha sido posible gracias a **Saki-Uzamaki** y a su hermano al darme más información. ¡Ámenla! Y al hermano también xD

.

* * *

**Los Tres, Por Siempre**

**.**

Martín lee los papeles que le entrega Arthur, este no hace desaparecer la sonrisa de lado mientras tiene los brazos cruzados disfrutando de la cara disgustada del latino. Va cambiando cada hoja una y otra vez hasta las que ha leído. Esto es una mentira. ¡Es una mentira! ¿Acaso este tipo no tiene límites? ¿No conoce donde frenar?

Inglaterra había llegado de sorpresa a Tierra del Fuego viendo donde instalarse cuando sea suyo. Ante esto, la alerta llegó a Martín quien reaccionó para conversar 'civilizadamente' con el mayor en su oficina.

―Veo que ya has leído todo ―dice Arthur metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón―. Me retiro. Nos vemos en una semana en la ONU. ―da media vuelta abriendo la puerta. Al lado se encuentra con el chileno apoyado en la pared, más abajo el isleño frunciendo el ceño.

Manuel lo mira seriamente sin omitir algún gesto.

―Disculpa las molestias. ―con su semblante elegante inclina un centímetro la cabeza en modo de despedida y se marcha de la casa. Acto seguido, Chile entra a la oficina.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―pregunta, pero el argentino no responde dejando de leer, procediendo alzar la mirada hacia el pequeño detrás de las piernas del castaño indicado que debe sacarlo para que no oiga. Así sucede, el chileno en tono calmado saca al fueguino del cuarto y cierra la puerta. Se acerca a Argentina. A su lado.

―Islas del Atlántico Sur, _nuestro_ pedazos de la Antártida… ―hace una pausa incorporando el cuerpo― Tierra del Fuego y el territorio que correspondía a las Malvinas; quiere una extensión geográfica.

― ¿Tierra del Fuego? Quieres decir…

―Sí. Adivina que lado Manu: El mío ―levanta la cabeza dando un surcado cínico de labios―. Me quiere quitar la 'custodia' de Carlitos.

― ¿Qué harás? ¿O qué haremos? ―corrige porque el asunto les afecta a los dos.

―Hacer lo que un padre haría por su hijo cuando se lo quieren quitar, sin olvidar actuar como país ―baja el rostro y voltea a mirar a Manuel. Nadie le quitará nada, ese pirata no le destruirá su familia aunque sea extraña, y sonríe―. También estás metido en esto: La Antártida.

―Supongo que nos afecta ―se rasca la cabellera por lo cansador que será el trabajo de prepararse en contra de Inglaterra, más cuando también está Carlitos de por medio y su territorio antártico. Quedan en silencio. Observa al rubio. Los dos se observan―. Oye…estoy contigo en esta.

―Lo sé Manu. Lo sé. ―y Martín vuelve a sonreír.

* * *

El día de la semana llega y los países van entrando por las puertas de las Naciones Unidas a pesar que aún queda tiempo para comenzar. Otros descansan a esperar comiendo el almuerzo para aquellos que no alcanzaron tal el caso de Yao al lado de Iván quien se invitó solito. También Alfred. Bueno, aunque su caso es distinto, porque si almorzó, está en su hora del postre comiendo una hamburguesa. Nos muy lejos pero sin que nadie los escuchen, los rivales de toda la existencia platican.

―Alfred no para de comer ni un solo momento. ―comenta Francis pensando en lo terrible si a él le sucediera eso aumentando su peso. Ya no sería hermoso, no atraería a las chicas.

Arthur suelta una corta risa llamando la atención del francés.

― ¿Cuál es el chiste? Deberías preocuparte de él. ―de todas formas no le extraña que el inglés se ría del estadounidense.

―No me rio de ese mal agradecido. ―acomoda la corbata recobrando la cordura.

Francis enmarca una sutil sonrisa comprendiendo el asunto. ―No cantes victoria antes de tiempo _mon amour._ Martín siempre te va ganar en una sola guerra.

― ¿Ganarme? No me hagas reír Francis. Nadie me gana. ―se molesta.

―Con armas no, pero con sentimientos sí ―informa sabio ante sus palabras, pero el otro da un gesto de repulsión―. Te voy a dar mi apoyo, sabiendo que Martín te ganará.

―Cierra la boca, _bloody hell_. Ese territorio surgió gracias a mí.

―Claro, con matanza. ―dice sencillo haciéndole recuerdo, dejándolo solo justo en el momento cuando Arthur le iba a insultar, cosa que no pudo ser. Ahí se queda de pie el británico hasta mira su reloj marcando la hora de comenzar y cantar el triunfo.

Las cosas se acomodaron en la sala. Cada uno en su propio puesto y por supuesto no con cualquiera al lado, tienen sus precauciones, así como Grecia con Turquía donde Japón está al medio para que no discutan. Tal vez la idea no es tan buena. También Italia del Sur con España.

― ¡Déjame en paz, bastardo! ―Romano extiende las manos al rostro de Antonio, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

― ¡No seas así Lovi! ¡Siéntate con tu querido jefe! ―lleva insistiendo más de diez veces para que se sientan juntitos como dos enamorados del amor.

― ¡Dije que no quiero, maldición!

― ¡Hazlo para que nuestros hijos vean que nos seguimos amando! ―también para sus dos nietos los vean, cosa que no se encuentran.

― ¡Pero si yo no te amo, bastardo español! _¡Che palle!_

Y su discusión continúa hasta que todos llegan. Los dos países del problema llevan de la mano a un Carlitos confundido y asustado. No es tonto, sabe lo que sucede y tiene miedo. No quiere alejarse de su papá, pero sabe que él luchará por él hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque…no quiere ser británico y estar con ese tipo otra vez. Recorre la sala con la vista y frunce el ceño hacia el inglés.

― ¿No pudieron dejarlo en casa? ―Itzel se les acerca dando regaños por traer al pequeño a una reunión que será netamente tensa.

―No tenía donde dejarlo ―le contesta Manuel―. Martín y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en traerlo.

― ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Por favor, tomen asiento! ―Alfred aclama atención para proceder. Todos los países obedecen, y el norteamericano ordena sus documentos para iniciar― Supongo que todos sabemos este asunto tan repetido, pero viene con algo nuevo ―hace la silla para atrás y se levanta. Mira disimulado al inglés―. _Falkland Islands_ y compañía.

― ¡¿Qué, otra vez? ―pronuncia cansado del tema el prusiano― Por última vez Arthur, regrésale las malditas islas a Martín para que dejen este tema y vayamos a lo principal que es volver a ser una gran nación, Prusia.

Inglaterra lo espeta con la mirada.

―Prusia, este tema ya no es como antes ―le dice el estadounidense―. Tu sobrino-nieto viene de paquete de regalo en las islas. Así que si quieres seguir con tu idea de volver a ser nación sin tener intereses en esto…ándate. ―ha sido claro, preciso y frío. Es verdad, Gilbert tiene razón en ser un tema repetido, pero viene con cosas nuevas donde una le molesta demasiado que tiene que adquirir un semblante que le duele en el pecho, sin creer que el británico llegara tan lejos.

Prusia traga con dificultad. No lo reconoce, pero le intimida la seriedad del menor. Y quiere saber eso de que su nieto-sobrino venga en el paquete de la discusión.

Al ver que nadie dice nada, prosigue.

―Iré al grano ―antes da un corto paseo de aquí para allá con la cabeza gacha. Frena frente a todos―. Inglaterra reclama ampliar la soberanía de la Antártida, extender de 200 a 350 millas los límites de las _Falkland Islands_…

―Se llaman Islas Malvinas, gringo. ―le corrige el argentino con deje de estar molesto al escuchar la pronunciación en inglés. Odia eso.

―Y la Antártida también me afecta. ―el chileno de cierta forma lo apoya.

Estados Unidos no les da importancia y continúa.

―Islas del Atlántico Sur y…Tierra del Fuego. ―termina en dar la información.

Manuel abraza firmemente la cintura del rubiecito sentando en sus piernas, apegándolo a su cuerpo al oír que, posiblemente dejará de ser hijo de Martín. No quiere eso.

La sala guarda el silencio. Nadie lo cree, hasta que…

― ¿Tierra del Fuego? ―se pregunta España observando al isleño― Te refieres a… ¿mi nieto? ―regresa la vista al norteamericano bastante tenso y nervioso― ¿Arthur quiere a mi nieto? ―intenta buscar razones, pero no entiende fijándose en el nombrado― ¡¿Por qué?

―Oye Alfred, ¿Qué parte de la isla? ―habla Alemania seriamente.

―Territorio argentino. ―contesta haciendo creer que esto no le molesta.

― ¡No! ¡Mi nietecito es hijo de Martín y Manuel! ―da un golpe con el puño cerrado en su puesto, levantando el cuerpo. Presiona los dientes llenos de rabia arrugando el entrecejo con los orbes puestos en Arthur. ¿Qué quiere conseguir? ¿Separarlos? ¡Joder, ese pirata lleva años con lo mismo y no se cansa!

― ¡Cállate Antonio! ¡Deja escuchar, maldición! ―Romano lo sujeta de la prenda del torso haciéndolo sentar. Comprende que esté tan alterado, también se encuentra así, pero más calmado. Antonio no deja de mirar con odio a Inglaterra.

Alfred carraspea la garganta acaparando la atención.

―Ustedes dos deben presentar los documentos que aprueben sus soberanías.

― ¡¿Documentos? ―exclama poniéndose de pie sin salir de su puesto― ¡No necesito de documentos para que sepan de una puta vez que esos son mis territorios, sobre todo Tierra del Fuego! ¡Es mi hijo y nadie me lo va quitar!

―Con gritos no conseguirás nada ―Arthur deja tranquilamente la taza de té, abriendo los ojos en dirección al argentino, quien lo logra callar, pero no por su persona, claro que no―. Además, si lo piensas bien, tu hijo estará mejor cuidado. Conmigo tendrá modales. ―sonríe de lado.

― ¿Modales? ―intenta sorprenderse. Lo actúa bien― ¿Vos hablándome de modales? El caballero inglés con modales que destruye familias ―le corrige y Arthur entrecierra la mirada―. Comparado con vos, tengo mejores modales ―deja de darle atención al mayor cambiándolo por los demás presentes―. Ustedes, ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Siempre quiere robarme lo que es preciado para mí! ¡Todo! Escucha Imperio Pirata ―lo apunta―, si querés peleemos por Victoria, las otras islas y la Antártida… ¡Pero mi pibe no tiene nada que ver! ¡Él no va a regresar a vivir con vos!

― ¡Gracias a mí, tu hijo ya no es un salvaje y le di educación! ―no soporta más que le esté gritando, odia esa voz tan gritona poniéndose de pie, y que se dé cuenta que gracias a él ese niñito es lo que es ahora.

― ¡Lo educaste hasta el punto de casi matarlo! ¡Y eso no te lo perdono! ―salta de su puesto yendo a saltar sobre el cuerpo del inglés no precisamente para darle el abrazo de los buenos amigos, es para golpearlo en el suelo donde comienzan los dos a tirarse del cabello y cejas, haciéndole memoria de lo mal 'profesor' que fue con su hijo.

Todos gritan para que los detengan, se arma un desorden atroz.

― ¡Martín para la wea! ―Manuel apoya que se esté descargando en darle una buena paliza al británico sin embargo ya es demasiado. Tiene que comportarse más serio en esta situación tan delicada para ambos, lo peor, no puede soltar a Tierra del Fuego de sus brazos quien se aferra. Entonces la mexicana se da cuenta y le propone que es mejor que Carlitos saliera, no es bueno que vea esa reunión tan especial. Chile acierta, e Itzel toma la manito del isleño yendo a salir de la sala sin antes a visar a su hermano Pedro. El chileno no le queda otra que ir a separar a esos rubios problemáticos.

― ¡Dejen de pelear! ―grita cualquiera estando histérico.

Rusia encuentra divertida la situación.

― ¡Ponle un dedo encima a Martín y te la vas a ver conmigo, asqueroso _inglese_! ―advierte Italia del Sur cerca del combate más enojado que nunca dejando salir inconscientemente su parte maternal. En eso, Francia le dice que Inglaterra ya le pega a Argentina― ¡Te lo advertí, _pirata merdoso_! ―sin más que decir, ayuda a Martín.

― ¡Pégale hijo, pégale hasta sacarle los ojos! ¡Hazlo en honor de tu chaval! ―no falta que el español dé su apoyo también, pero sin meterse al medio de los puñetazos― ¡Tú también Lovi, dale de esas patadas que me das!

― ¡Ve~! ¡Alemania, haz algo! ―Feliciano se tira agarrar la camisa del alemán, zarandeándolo, tremendamente preocupado por su hermano y por su sobrino.

― ¡Paren por la mierda! ―el chileno se va a meter al medio, empujando a Romano sin tener consideración en importarle que le dijera insultos. Comienza a dar patadas a las manos de ambos rubios para que se separen, luego inclina el cuerpo haciéndolo con las manos― ¡Compórtense como adultos! ¡Esto no es un circo! ¡Arthur por la chucha, deja al Martín! ―exasperado hasta las orejas, logra separarlos levantando al argentino, dejándolo detrás de su espalda.

― ¡Soltame Manu! ¡Dejáme romperle la jeta! ―no quiere detenerse impulsando el cuerpo para seguir golpeándolo. Manuel le antepone el brazo para que deje la tontera de ser impulsivo.

Por parte de Inglaterra, se limpia el labio observando a los dos latinos.

―Pensé que ibas a estar de mi lado, Manuel.

―Ándate a la chucha, weón. ―efectivamente lo manda a ese lugar dejando completamente sorprendido al mayor. ¿Lo ha rechazado? Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo va hacer? Están peleando como si su hijo fuese un trofeo. Ni Martín se la cree, y sonríe.

Ludwig pide que continúen, no obstante el argentino se intriga al no ver a su pequeñín dándole pisadas o cabezazos mortales hacia el pirata. Su vecino le responde que se lo ha llevado México del Sur por su bien.

Estados Unidos retoma el tema dando disculpas por lo sucedido sin dejar de observar con una mezcla de desilusión y disgusto a su antiguo tutor. Pide las pruebas sobre las correspondientes soberanías. Argentina rápidamente saca de su magnífico maletín, 40 tomos con 840 kilos de documentación donde demuestra todo el trabajo que ha hecho en defensa de la soberanía nacional. Alfred queda con un tic en el ojo frente a todos esos papeles. Dios, ¿cómo va a leer todo eso? Le pedirá a Catalina que le prepare más café para estar despierto, y piensa cómo fue posible que Argentina escribiera todo eso, ¿no le dolerá la mano? Pero eso no es todo lo que tiene que leer. No señor, falta mucho más. Los documentos de Inglaterra. _¡¿Por qué Dios, por qué? Mis lentes no son tan potentes…en todo caso primero fueron de Pedro, ¿debería remodelarlos con la tecnología de Kiku?_

Arthur tiene la mala suerte de solo traer lo de la Antártida. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se le quedaron en la casa! Pide devolverse, el cual recibe una rotunda negativa.

Martín suelta una risita por lo boludo que es.

Y…entonces Alfred abre la primera página del rubio latino. Terminará para el otro día o el próximo año. Suspira. Se agota al solo mirar las letras. Levanta la mirada azul topándose con el japonés quien le entrega unos lentes tecnológicos que ayudaran a leer más rápido que el viento. _¡Dios, me has escuchado!_ Solo pasan diez minutos para que el norteamericano terminara de leer. Sí, así de rápido. ¡Muchas gracias Japón!

― ¡Terminé! ―y no hace falta la cafetería de la linda de Colombia― ¿Cómo pudieron escribir tanto? Como sea. Les daré el resumen de los documentos, y tendrán que votar a favor de quien tiene la 'razón'.

_Espero que no ganes Arthur._

* * *

La mexicana le había comprado un alfajor argentino al rubiecito, no sabe cómo podía haber de esos en las maquinas, por suerte lo pudo hallar, ya que él no quería de cualquier país. No, tenía que ser argentino.

Ahora disfrutan sentados en las sillas del pasillo. Todo es silencio. Los únicos sonidos son el envoltorio y las masticadas del alfajor.

Itzel lo mira preguntándose si está bien con todo este tema tan preocupante o solo lo toma como si nada, además que no le ha hablado.

― ¿Te gusta estar con tía Itzel? ―pregunta sonriente.

―…uhm…sí. ―se demora un poco en contestar sin darle el rostro.

De verdad se siente preocupada ¿Estará bien? Con esa afirmación no le da tranquilidad.

―Sobrinito…no tienes qué preocuparte ―dice dando alegría―. Tus papis ganarán.

―O tal vez no. ―interrumpe enseguida dando el último mordisco a la golosina. Arruga el envoltorio en sus manos.

―Pe-pero…Manuel seguirá siento tu mamá. ―surca los labios con cierto nerviosismo, a veces ese niño suele ser tan frío como el clima de su hogar, sin sentir sentidos, cosa equivoca. Aunque no lo demuestre con acciones, por dentro está mal.

Manuel seguirá siendo su país tutor, pero Martín… Siente alegría por su mamá…

―Y Arthur será mi papá ―pronuncia cabizbajo haciendo caso a los recuerdos de su figura maternal de que los hombres no lloran, y del paternal también. Le cuesta aguantar tragando saliva. No desea pensar ni mirar el futuro si el inglés llegara hacer su nuevo tutor―. Quiero que mi papá siga siendo mi papá…que sigamos los tres juntos.

México del Sur calla en el momento. Siente que el tiempo se detiene. Será una atrocidad si Inglaterra llegara a tener la custodia en el lado argentino de la isla. Comprende que esos dos no se llevan para nada bien, no obstante, meter a ese pequeño en el medio de sus discusiones es demasiado. No molesta a nadie, ni es capaz de matar una mosca.

― ¿Por qué odias tanto a ese inglés?

―Porque molesta a mi papá…y a mi mamá. Y… ―empuña la mano aferrándose sobre la tela del pantalón a la altura de las rodillas― él me crío…fue malo conmigo.

A Itzel solo le queda abrazar a su sobrino.

* * *

Alfred termina de decir el resumen de cada documento, tomando una taza de café para tener energía más de la que ya tiene, aun así sigue pensando que Arthur no debe ganar. Espera que la votación de apoyo vaya hacia el latino.

―Para terminar la reunión y ver quien tiene las soberanías escuchando con atención cada punto, haremos una votación. Comenzaremos con respecto a Tierra del Fuego con el lado argentino ―da un suspiro de tiempo y luego retoma―. Levanten la mano quienes están a favor de Inglaterra.

Alemania, Francia, Suiza, Austria, así la mayoría de los países europeos alzan la mano junto con pocos asiáticos y africanos en apoyo del cejudo (y Prusia también), menos los Italia y España. Lovino insulta en voz baja hacia el británico, y Feliciano no puede creer que haya votado el alemán. Antonio únicamente mantiene el ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, intentado no dar un pestañeo para no perder la cara con un estampado de sonrisa de lado del 'ex-vándalo'.

Después, el estadounidense pide la votación a favor de Martín. Rápidamente los italianos y el español levantan la mano, más un nuevo insulto de Lovino hacia Arthur. Ganas no le faltan para golpearlo otra vez. Todos los latinos dieron su apoyo.

― ¡Ese pinche cabrón tiene que saber que es nuestro sobrinito, y no va ser inglés! ―Pedro alza la voz poniéndose de pie.

―Tu hermana ni siquiera está ―le hace saber Inglaterra son una sonrisita―. Ella puede tener otra opinión.

―Claro ―de acuerdo, el mayor tiene razón en que no está―. Cómo si no conocieras a mi hermana.

― ¡Voto por Martín! ¡Que ese pinche pirata se muera! ―la mexicana grita a todo pulmón desde el pasillo para que todos la escuchen. No entra a la sala.

― ¡Así se habla carajo! ―apoya Miguel.

Todos los latinos comienzan a decir insultos tras insultos hacia Arthur, sobre todo la venezolana sacando un gran rosario como si trajera un diccionario de palabrotas

España coge la mano de Italia del Sur llevándolo donde sus antiguas colonias, reunidos como una familia, donde el italiano procede acompañar en decir groserías.

― ¡Pirata de mierda! ¡Bastardo! _Maiale disgusting!_ _Figlio di puttana! _¡Ni se te ocurra venir a golpear a Martín, porque esta vez te mataré bastardo, maldición! ―tiene más palabrotas que decir, pero se las guarda para más adelante.

― ¡Lovi, me siento tan orgulloso de tus insultos! ¡Te amo! ―Antonio se emociona tanto que quiere abrazarlo. El menor lo rechaza apoyando las manos en el rostro del mayor para que no se le acerque estando ruborizado.

Chile gira la cabeza para el lado de Argentina quien se yace ocupado con una sonrisa por el apoyo que le dan. Baja los oscuros orbes debatiéndose si es bueno o no hacerlo. Lo piensa. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y lo hace lentamente con nerviosismo hasta sentir la piel blanca contra la suya. El argentino siente ese apoyo en su mano volteando a verle.

―E-es-estoy contigo ―no puede creer que le tomara la mano y la entrelazara, ya piensa en lavársela cuando termine todo esto. Estira los labios con dificultad frente a su vecino de toda la vida y algo más también―. Porque…yo…yo…y-yo… ―¡demonios! ¡Le cuesta tanto! ¿Y por qué tiene que decirlo en esta situación? Debe guardarlo para la intimidad, ¿no?

Martín deja escapar una risita entre dientes disfrutando del rubor del chileno. Vale, reconoce el esfuerzo en no decir una grosería y en tomarle la mano que casi nunca lo hace. Sabe lo que quiere decir, pero mejor que lo guarde. Quita su mano y la pone sobre la del castaño dando más presión.

Manuel no puede ocultar los humitos que le salen por la cabeza. Le sube la presión.

―No te esforcés Manu. ―le menciona sereno haciendo desaparecer lo tenso de Manuel. Y ninguno de los dos decide soltarse.

Las cosas se calman al paso de que cada uno se va cansando en no saber que más decir para insultar a Arthur. Cuando todo vuelve hacer civilizado, llegan a la fase final del tema.

― ¿Y qué dices Alfred? ―pregunta Francis― Debes dar tu determinación aunque nosotros hayamos votado.

―S-sí, claro. ―el norteamericano estuvo en la nada mientras todos se insultaban entre sí. No había tomado atención a ningún grito hasta que el francés le hizo aterrizar un tanto tonto. Ahora debe dar su determinación. Metida. Ese pequeño no debe estar al medio de las discusiones, hasta lo que sabe, él no ha hecho daño a nadie, al contrario. Lo han dañado…y la persona que le mira con una linda sonrisa que siempre le alegra el día, las mañanas, lo hizo hace bastante tiempo. Sí, conoce la historia del fueguino con el inglés. Pero bien… Inhala y exhala.

―Vamos Alfred, apóyame ―es llamado por Arthur. El menor arquea una ceja. _Apoyarlo_―. Sé que lo harás. ―confía en Estados Unidos, tiene que estar de su parte, como siempre. Sin embargo su percepción cambia al verle el rostro serio con leve fruncido de entrecejo. No será posible…

―Estoy del lado de Martín ―comienza a decir cerrando los parpados y abriéndolos a mirar a los países―. No tienes derecho en reclamar ese territorio, Arthur ―no se lo manda a decir con nadie. La mayoría de los presentes se sorprenden e Inglaterra piensa que es un traidor―. Mi decisión: Tierra del Fuego sigue siendo de Argentina…y Chile. ―posa la vista azul en los nombrados. _¿Lo he hecho bien? Lo hago por ti Arthur, no quiero que me odies._

― ¿En-en-en-enserio? ―al rubio argentino le cuesta modular de tanta impresión. ¿Ha ganado? No es el único, Manuel también se encuentra igual sin el habla (no sean soltado la mano).

―_Yes._ Carlitos sigue estando bajo tu custodia o…sus custodias. ―repite Alfred sintiéndose aliviado. Es como sacarse un peso de encima.

― ¡Sí~! ¡Sigo siendo papi! ―no regula la felicidad abalanzándose sobre el chileno. Corresponde solamente el abrazo. Solo eso. De igual forma comparte la sonrisa. Nunca ha visto a Martín tan contento, aparte de las copas mundiales ganadas, pero esto es totalmente diferente. No es de deportes creyéndose el mejor del mundo, en tener el mejor asado, la mejor carne, las mejores mujeres, no es nada de eso. Es sentimiento como padre. Como familia, eso es― ¡Seguimos los tres juntos, Manu~! ¡Estoy re-contento, che! ―lo aprieta más a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del menor. Luego se separa un poco a la altura de la oreja, situando la boca en ese lugar para susurrar: ― Esta noche vamos a celebrar como se debe.

Chile reacciona dando un paso hacia atrás por ese susurro contra su oído dándole nervios. ¿Esta…noche? Queda espantando observando la sonrisa de Martín…_linda_. No es malo negárselo…para qué mentir. Le gusta hacerlo con el argentino, y es bueno celebrar este hecho.

― ¡Estoy feliz! ¡¿Dónde está Carlitos? ―lo afirma de los hombros.

―En…afuera con Itzel. ―señala a la puerta de la salida.

― ¡Carlitos hijo mío, sigo siendo tu papi! ―sale a toda velocidad dejando humo detrás. Manuel sonríe y lo sigue.

― ¡Hey, Martín! ―Alfred solo alcanza decir eso― Todavía queda…lo de…la Antártida, _Falkland_ y las otras islas… ―es como si se hablara el mismo. Bien, de seguro que la segunda parte de la reunión será para otro día. Suspira con cierta alegría al ver hecho algo bueno. Es el héroe, ¿cómo no lo va hacer? Y…sobre todo por _él_. Se cuestiona que cosas pasan por la cabeza de _él_.

Justamente _él_ se aleja de la silla poniéndose de pie sintiéndose derrotado. Toma el bolso y se incorpora. En su oído siente un aliento tibio que quiere dejar salir palabras que le molestaran.

― ¿Qué quieres Francis? ―no está para sus malditas bromas que lo hagan sentir perdedor.

―Esta es la guerra donde siempre perderás Arthur ―el tono de voz es bajo, pero fuerte y claro para el anglosajón entrecerrando los verdes. En ninguna guerra ha perdido, que cierre esa boca de rana―. Puedes seguir y seguir con la idea de separarlos. Nunca lo conseguirás. ¿Sabes por qué? ―hace una pausa. Arthur mantiene la vista fija concentrado en sus palabras― Ellos tienen una unión muy fuerte. Ellos tres seguirán juntos hasta el final, aunque hagas todo lo posible por separarlos. Acepta mi consejo _mon cher ami_: Déjalos tranquilos y que sean felices. ―termina.

Chasquea la lengua. Se molesta, se exaspera. No está dispuesto en seguir sus asquerosos consejos. Él no sabe nada, no lo sabe. Afirma su bolso saliendo apresurado, pasando por detrás del estadounidense quien siente su presencia marchar.

La mirada de Alfred se entristece. De seguro Arthur se encuentra enojado con él, de seguro le retará cuando lleguen a casa. Pero hizo algo bueno. Sí, no se equivoca. Lo hizo por él, para que no siga con el mismo tema.

―Será mejor que lo sigas y hables con él ―Francia le informa―. De lo furioso que está, puede patear hasta un pobre vagabundo.

Estados Unidos le da la razón. Se va corriendo detrás de su antiguo tutor, para que conversen y salvar la vida del vagabundo.

Y en el pasillo…

― ¡Carlitos! ―Martín aparece con la sonrisa más gran y grosa del mundo extendiendo los brazos corriendo hacia el pequeño quien lo mira sin entender― ¡Gané! ¡El re-groso de tu papi seguirá siendo tu papi! ―llega a tomarlo en brazos y gira sobre su cuerpo cinco veces, para enseguida abrazarlo sin soltarlo.

Una sonrisa se forma. Es débil con mucho significado llevando sus cortos brazos por encima de los hombros del país. Mira al frente. Ahí, su mamá le dedica un ladeo de cabeza y un curvado de labios.

* * *

Patea la silla que le estorba el camino. Tira el bolso al suelo, no le importa si se ensucia. No le habla ni mira a sus hadas quienes tratan de darle buenas vibras. No sirve. Su dueño está bastante enojado con todo el maldito mundo. Se quita la corbata mientras entra al cuarto. Sabe que detrás de su espalda le sigue el americano, cosa que no se dirigen las palabras desde que se fueron de la ONU.

La corbata de atranca y hace desesperar de cólera a Arthur, hasta esto le sale mal. Con las manos intenta desabrocharla, pero el nudo se presiona.

― _Damn!_ ―exaspera tironeando la corbata.

― ¡Hey Arthur, para! ¡Cálmate! ―enseguida lo toma de los brazos manteniéndolo quieto compartiendo observación― Cálmate.

―Suéltame. ―ordena mascullado.

―No te voy a soltar ―lo afirma más y no le hará caso en nada―. Estás alterado y tengo miedo que hagas una locura estúpida.

―Debería echarte a patadas por traidor ―tiene la mirada llena de odio. No bromea en sacarlo de la casa a patadas, así como se encuentra, es capaz de todo para estar tranquilo y beber hasta no saber nada de su existencia. Alfred no comprende por qué lo trata de traidor. Solo hizo su por bien― ¡Debiste estar de mi lado, estúpido! ―grita agarrándolo de la ropa del torso― ¡No de ese que se cree rubio! ¡Tú deber es apoyarme! ¡Ese pedazo de la isla debió ser mío!

― ¡Ya basta Inglaterra! ¡Es suficiente! ―no puede disimular que le molesta esa actitud codiciosa llena del pasado. ¿No se da cuenta? Esta situación daña a los dos― Déjalos ya… ―quiere hacerlo entrar en razón con más tranquilidad― ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto con ellos? Le estás robando demasiado a Martín.

―_Shut up_. No entenderás. ―baja la cabeza.

―Si me cuentas, pueda entender. ―se lo pide con cierto toque de ser amistoso y de confianza, liberándolo.

―No los soporto Alfred ―pronuncia sin levantar la cara. Empuña la mano de ambos lados, y el menor solo lo escucha―. No soporto que… ―calla― ¡No soporto que sean felices y yo no! ¡Que sean una familia! ¡Que disfruten estar juntos! ¡Los odio! ―se siente…bien. Dejar salir todo lo que tiene gritar aunque no sea todo. Desea decir más, mucho más.

― ¿Acaso no eres feliz conmigo? ―eso acaba de entender Alfred, ¿acaso no es lo suficiente? ¿Qué le falta?― ¿No lo eres? Dímelo.

El inglés se paraliza y alza la mirada encontrándose con la expresión entristecida del menor. Se hace la misma pregunta hacia su persona. ¿No es feliz con lo que tiene?

―Yo…no quise decir exacta-

―Si hubieses ganado, ese niño sería hijo tuyo y de Manuel ―le interrumpe sin dejar que hable hasta que él termine―. Tendrías otra familia. ¿Piensas que si sucediera eso serías feliz?

Inglaterra calla presionando el superior con el inferior. Es un estúpido. Claro que es feliz con el estadounidense…pero…no es lo suficiente para sentirse feliz. ¿Quiere poder? Volver a tener poder…quizás eso le falta. Desvía la vista, no puede seguir observando esos azules.

―Tienes una familia Arthur…y una hija ―le hace hacer memoria. Un vuelco en el pecho del británico le aparece al solo nombrar a la isleña. Luego, Estados Unidos se dirige a la puerta. No tiene caso seguir hablando―. Olvídate de ellos de una vez. ―y se va.

* * *

Esa misma noche, celebran haciendo el amor sin olvidar la presencia del infante donde le dan pastillas para dormir creyendo que son vitaminas C. Carlitos duerme más que profundo sin oír nada.

Al día siguiente, el día comienza hacer normal como todos los demás, como cualquiera menos el de ayer. Están en Tierra del Fuego perteneciente al lado argentino. Manuel al principio se negó en venir, pero gracias a la insistencia del fueguino hizo caso.

En estos momentos los dos rubios juegan en la dificultad de la nieve con el balón de fútbol y que Como tú se mete al medio. Martín le enseña a dominar la pelota (lleva el siglo entero tratando de enseñarle), el menor únicamente sabe manejarlo con los pies al correr, y su papá se lo quita con facilidad.

Se cansan (en realidad exageran) sentándose en la nieve.

―Papá. ―Carlitos lo llama.

―Decime mi pibe. ―espera a que continúe mientras estira las piernas.

― ¿No va suceder lo mismo, verdad? ―pregunta y Martín pestañea confundido.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Ayer. ―gira a verlo.

El país comprende. Sigue preocupado de que otra vez ese pirata venga reclamar.

―Vení aquí ―se acomoda sentado atrayendo el cuerpecito de Tierra del Fuego. Lo agarra de la cintura y con una mano le acaricia el cabello de la misma tonalidad que el suyo y ese rizo que le sobresale―. Nada ni nadie nos va separar. Seguiremos siendo nosotros tres. Los tres, por siempre.

―Prometémelo. ―dirige una mano mostrando el dedo meñique. Argentina se queda un segundo viendo aquella acción para hacer lo mismo.

―Prometido. ―sonríe uniendo su meñique con el de la isla.

― ¡Esta servi'o el almuerzo! ―Chile da el anuncio bajo el umbral donde se encuentra la puerta de salida de la casa, con una cuchara de palo en la mano. Mierda, no le agrada para nada estar cocinando.

Martín y Carlitos van caminando con normalidad hacia la casa. Ya era hora, tienen un hambre.

― ¡Se comen to'o! ¡¿Me escucharon? ―tiene un poco fruncido el ceño. No está enojado, solo quiere que se apuren a entrar o los dejará afuera y él solito almorzará.

El pequeño es el primero en entrar y tomar asiento. Luego sigue Martín deteniendo el paso frente a Manuel. En un ágil movimiento le roba un beso.

―Sí. ―susurra obedeciendo en comerse toda la comida, y se va a sentar.

El castaño queda un poco atontado, sin embargo…no va arruinar el almuerzo. Cierra la puerta.

Los dos rubios lo esperan a que siente. Para estar los tres juntos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** El final me faltó un poco más, pero mi cabeza no me dio. Me encanta usar a Manu como 'ama' de casa (xD). Y me encanta hacer sufrir a Arthur, lo hago propósito, me orgasmonea(?), ¿y qué?

Con respecto a los países que estuvieron de acuerdo con cualquiera de los dos, no tengo idea. Lo más seguro que Latinoamérica estuviera al lado de Argentina, y la Unión Europea con Inglaterra. Pero tengo el dato que Estados Unidos apoyó a Argentina, según el hermano de Saki-Uzumaki, ella es mi cuñada(?). El hecho de que Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano apoyaran a Martín, fue mi idea, no me maten, solo improvisé.

Les dejo dos páginas que me mandó Saki-Uzumaki para ayudarme con el oneshot. Ella es argentina =D

Junten los espacios.

h t t p : / / . com. ar/contenidos/2009/04/22/noticia_0016. html

h t t p : / / 12. com. ar/diario/elpais/1-123679-2009-04-22. html

Datos:

•No era solo Tierra del Fuego, también el territorio que correspondía a las Malvinas (expansión geográfica), Islas del Atlántico Sur, y la Antártida (afecta a Argentina y Chile. Hice un oneshot sobre eso "Soberanía Antártica")

•El gobierno Argentino presento 40 tomos con 840 kilos de documentación que resumen un trabajo científico y técnico de once años en defensa de la soberanía nacional.

•Inglaterra solo presento para el territorio Antártico. ¿Cuánto? No tengo idea.

•Eso sería xD

Ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo. ¡Me faltan 5 fic's que terminar! Tengo que ir a remodelar dedos (?)

Espero que les haya gustado y no a verse tomado esto como un insulto o algo así, por favor.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
